Arella who loved parts 4&5
by GiR19
Summary: oki i really hope you loved the first three parts, now here's the next two.....your going to hate me for leaveing you so curious


**Arella who loved**

**4****th**** part**

**After a long pause a soft familiar voice responded…**

"**Hi. This is awkward but I got a phone call from this number earlier?"**

"**Um. Yes that was my wife. We're looking for some old friends?"**

"**Well, maybe I can help."**

"**Arella, Tyler, and Konnor"**

**After one long minute Arella responds**

"**This…This is Arella..Who the hell is this and what do you want with me and my family!!!?"**

"**Arella! It's Jymin! Oh, I mean Zeke!!"**

"**Where the hell have you been for the last 4 years!?"**

"**Arella its Bev! Where are you? Where's Tyler ? Konnor?"**

**No response**

"**Arella say something!!"**

**Disconnection signal**

"**Li-Li where is your mom she's been gone for an hour"**

"**Momma go find phone"**

"**Come to uncle Konnor"**

"**Momma home"**

**Outside the very subtle sound of a car engine cutting off, and the rhythmic clink of Arella's favorite purple boots**

"**How do you do that Li-Li"**

"**Li-Li smart Unka Konna"**

**Arella walks through the door half out of breath**

"**Konnor can I talk to you for a sec?"**

**Konnor gently places Li-Li in her play pen..**

"**Whats up Rella?"**

"**I just got off the phone with Bev and Zeke"**

"**How they went missing 4 years ago"**

"**Their the ones who called earlier!"**

"**What did they want"**

"**I…I don't know I hung up before anything else could happen!"**

"**They are completely leading new lives! Changed their names! They live on some island!"**

**Just as Arella finishes her thought Tyler arrives home from work**

"**Where's my wife and daughter?!?!?!?!"**

"**Hi dada!"**

"**Hey Li-Li!"**

"**Momma and Unka Konna back there"**

"**You stay here. I'm gonna go get momma and Uncle Konnor, then we'll have dinner!"**

**Tyler walks to the back room puts up his coat and briefcase.**

"**Hey what's going on you two?"**

"**I talked to Bev and Zeke today"**

"**What?"**

"**They called and when I called back…"**

"**Their ok?"**

"**I dunno I kind of hung up"**

"**Ok well let's go have dinner we'll discuss this later"**

**After dinner and putting Abhilasha to bed, Konnor Arella, and Tyler decide to discuss the next step of figuring out the problem with Bev and Zeke**

**Tyler breaks the deathly silence**

"**What do we do?"**

"**When I was talking to them I checked my caller id….they're in Barbados , they even changed their names."**

"**I just have a feeling if they know that all three of us are together that they might take it wrong"**

"**Konnor? You don't make sense? Arella what do you think?" **

"**I think we should just call them back…together tomorrow"**

"**I agree"**

"**Then it's settled…. we'll call after breakfast tomorrow"**

**The whole night Arella couldn't stop thinking about Bev and Zeke and how she assumed they where dead. When she was sleeping all she could dream about was the friend she had murdered 4 years ago. Now that she thought about she had been living the lie of an accidental death for so long it seemed like reality. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she didn't even know why she had done it. After a while of night-mares, Arella snuck into Konnor's room and stole his laptop. She booked a flight to Paris she was going back to where it all started…. the Eiffel Tower .. **

**Arella who loved**

**5****th**** part**

**Arella snuck into Konnor's room and stole his laptop. She booked a flight to Paris she was going back to where it all started….the Eiffel Tower...after she snuck the laptop back into Konnor's room she found she could sleep way better, she had to remember everything that happened that night before she could feel right about seeing Bev and Zeke, err uh or Lani and Jymin? Arella was confused to the max and wanted answers**

**Arella awoke to the soft sweet voice of her most beloved daughter Abhilasha.**

"**Momma, momma wake up"**

"**Good morning, Li-Li. How long have you been up?"**

"**I wake since Telletubbies"**

"**How where your telletubbies this morning?"**

"**Purple ate cookie"**

"**Oh really? Shall we wear purple today then?"**

"**I already dressed and packed for Parish?"**

"**For what?"**

"**We go on trip tonight"**

"**How did you know about that?"**

"**Li-Li smart Momma"**

**Arella was suddenly questioning herself and her daughter**

"**Lets go have some breakfast huh?'**

"**Yummy"**

**After a nice warm breakfast… Tyler, Arella, and Konnor decide to call their long lost friends after Li-Li has been sent to bed for her nap. Tyler slowly dialed the number Arella had written down. After 4 rings a tired anxious voice answered…**

"**Arella?"**

"**It's all of us" Tyler said slowly with a hint of question in his voice**

"**Is that really you Tyler?" surprised yet relieved was all the tone you could hear in Bev/Lani's voice**

"**Yes" **

"**I'm here to" Konnor said softly with a hint of doubt **

"**I'm sorry I hung up yesterday, I was overwhelmed. So many different colors, flying at me. I was confused." **

"**It's ok I knew I asked to much at once"**

"**Where are you guys?'**

"**We're in Toko" A small and happy voice said before anyone could answer**

"**Who is that?"**

"**Um that's, that's my daughter…she's three now"**

"**You're, you where pregnant?"**

"**You left in such a rush you didn't hear"**

"**I'm very sorry, we…we were just confused"**

"**Well I have to get Abhilasha to sleep"**

**After about two hours Arella called her friends back again. She told them that her and Li-Li were packing up and were getting ready to fly back to Paris . They said they would meet them there. When Tyler and Konnor went to the gym, Arella and Li-Li snuck out to catch their plane to Paris . But what Arella didn't know was Li-Li left a message behind for Tyler and Konnor**

"**Dada and Unka Konna no worry bout' me and momma we safe on plane trip to Paris love Li-Li"**

**Because we all know that Li-Li is smart. When they finally arrived in Paris and met up with Bev/Lani and Zeke/Jymin they had a little reunion. After a couple hours, Arella said she had an errand to run. As she slipped on her purple boots, she grabbed her cell-phone and walked out. On her way to the Eiffel Tower she passed a very familiar girl. Tall, blonde, athletic, blue eyes, and just plain cute….**


End file.
